sentimientos encontrados
by Kmilo
Summary: Inuyasha ya cansado de escuchar las quejas de Kagome y el que kikyou lo ignore, decide olvidarse del amor pero alguien de lo hara recordar
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha se encontraba mirando las estrellas, mientras una apacible ventisca recorría su cuerpo de hanyou, sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia que se encontraba detrás de él; dubitativa se acercarse a él, ya que, inuyasha había salido de otro enfrentamiento con Kagome, por el mismo motivo de siempre: "Kikyou" , Inuyasha había seguido el olor de ésta, pero lo Kagome no supo fue que solo encontró las serpientes caza almas, Kikyou ya se había ido de ese lugar hace un tiempo. Por su parte Inuyasha fue bienvenido con un "osuwari" y un "volveré en un par de días". Con esa muestra de celos Kagome se marchó .

Por otro lado, Sango estaba muy molesta con su amiga, debido, a que ella lo amaba en secreto desde el día que la salvó; para mantenerlo en secreto uso a Miroku como excusa cada vez que se ponía roja o algo que descubriese sus sentimientos, por Miroku solo sentía una tierna y amorosa amistad, ella nunca se iba a enamorar de alguien que le fuese infiel, toqueteara mujeres o cualquier otra cosa que a ese monje se le ocurriese. Sango moría por dentro cada vez que veía a Inuyasha ponerle atención a Kagome, en su mente siempre había voz que le decía que él nunca la amaría por el solo hecho de ser una tajiya, ya que pensaba que Kagome era perfecta en todo su esplendor y ella una simple niña enamorada sin ninguna virtud. Había pensado varias veces en el suicidio, pero en el momento que lo hace, la imagen de su amado Hanyou inundaba sus pensamientos, haciéndole creer que hay una esperanza. Así pasaban sus dolores días Sango, luchando contra sus sentimientos y monstruos.

Volviendo a la colina, donde Inuyasha se encontraba analizando su vida. '¿Por qué Kikyou sigues corriendo de mi, es que acaso ya no me amas? o ¿será que perdiste las esperanza de reanudar nuestra vida anterior?. En ese momento de profunda reflexión, se oyó un crujido detrás, sin mayor análisis el Hanyou se dio vuelta y se encontró con Sango, una de sus mejores amigas. "Ah hola Sango" . Saludó "Ho...la Inu...yasha" respondió difícilmente."¿Vienes tú también a regañarme por lo de Kagome?". Preguntó con un tono agrio."No...no Inuyasha, yo no creo que tú hayas tenido la culpa...". "¿Qué?" Esta respuesta tomó por sorpresa al Hanyou."¿Qué tú no crees que yo no tengo la culpa?". "Así es"."¿Por qué piensas eso?."."Porque tú solo querías que ver a la persona que más amas y..."."No, yo no la amo"."Pero ¿por qué? Yo pensé que tu la amabas o es qué acaso tu amas Kagome?. "No tampoco es así. En realidad yo ya dejé de amar ya que nunca he encontrado a alguien que me ame incondicionalmente, solo lo hacen porque para ellas yo solo fuí un logro. Eso no es amor." Al escuchar esas tristes palabras, Sango quedó perturbada, debido a que sus ilusiones se habían echado abajo, pero no se rendiría. "Dime Sango ¿quién podría amar a un Hanyou, nadie nunca lo hará."."¡No, estas muy equivocado Inuyasha"."¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?¿hay alguien que me podría amar?"."Si, yo lo hago" dijo tan bajo que Inuyasha casi no pudo escuchar."Yo te amo, desde el día en que te conocí, te amo tanto que cada vez que te veo con Kagome me destruyes mi corazón, eres toda mi felicidad, mi aire, mi mundo". Inuyasha al escuchar estas palabras quedó sin habla ¿Qué le podía decir a ella? Jamás se había fijado en Sango, siempre la había visto como una amiga de lucha, pero al mirar sus ojos llenos de tristezas, vio la verdad. Los sentimientos de Sango eran completamente verdaderos, no había duda alguna. En respuesta a la confesión de Sango, Inuyasha la encierra en sus brazos y acaricia su sedoso pelo. Y comprendió que no sería difícil enamorarse de Sango.


	2. capitulo2

Luego de ese tierno abrazo que compartían la tajiya y el hanyou, se separaron lentamente, si apartar la mirada del otro, inuyasha dijo: "¿Es verdad que tienes esos sentimientos hacia mi?". Sango cabeceó lentamente y de nuevo se aferró al pecho de su amado. "Por favor, Inuyasha quédate a mi lado un poco más, es lo único que te pido:" Rogó Sango. Inuyasha se separó de ella, quitándole el calor que le brindaba su amado, por su parte Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y sentó en un árbol cercano trayendo consigo a Sango, acurrucándola en su regazo. Al principio Sango estaba confusa, sin embargo, entendió el propósito de Inuyasha. "Duerme mi pequeña Sango, yo te protegeré aquí.". "Pero tú vas a..."."Shhhhhhhh" fue callada por el dedo de Inuyasha ."No te preocupes yo ya tengo el calor suficiente, así que no pasaré frío." Sango no demoró en sonrojase. "Ahora duerme". Sango se acurrucó más en el pecho de su amado, mientras éste se sacaba su obi de color rojo y lo envolvía en la pequeña. "Que tengas dulces sueños mi pequeña". Con eso Inuyasha, el cual no dormía hace días debido a las luchas que había tenido y intranquilidad mental, no tardó en cerrar sus ojos.

Ya han pasado varios días, desde que Sango se le declaró a Inuyasha. Habían, también, pasado varias noches juntos, ya que Kagome se había ido y Miroku regresó donde Muchin para su mano derecha, así que los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin ninguna molestia a su paso.

Pero a Sango le preocupaba, bueno estaba contenta porque Inuyasha le tomaba más atención, sin embargo, ella no sabía los sentimientos del Hanyou, quizá el lo hacía por lástima hacia ella y aquello la torturaba cada día que pasaba junto a él. Así que esta noche le preguntaría sobre los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

"¿Inuyasha?". Preguntó insegura. "¿Si?". Hubo un momento de silencio, ya que la Tajiya se encontraba con el estómago en la garganta."Tú ...tú". Sango traté de decir mientras apegaba sus manos a su pecho y se sonrojaba duramente. Inuyasha esperaba impaciente mente lo que Sango tenía que decirle. "¿Sí, Sango?". "¿Qué... es lo que...que sientes por mí?". El sorprendido Inuyasha al igual que la primera vez, no sabía que decir. Su expresión cambió a una de pensativo y medio triste, bajo la mirada y dijo: "Desde que te conocí, Sango, siempre te vi como una compañera de combate, pero ahora que sé tus verdaderos sentimientos, te veo aprecio de una manera diferente, diferente a la Kagome y Kikyou, tus sentimientos son verdaderos, lo pude visualizar esa noche, tú no buscas algún premio por amarme, solo quieres que yo te corresponda, eso, al pasar el tiempo contigo, descubrí nuevos sentimientos en mí, por lo tanto, Sango...yo..yo ..te te". Sango e mantenía expectante a lo que Inuyasha tenía que decir. "Yo .. Sango.. te..te a...amo". Lo dijo al fin, por su parte Sango no podía creer lo que escuchaba '¿el me ama?' ¡ELLLLLLL ME AMAAAA!. Sango gritaba en su mente. "!Inuyasha!. La tajiya se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, esos que le habían dado calor cando ella moría de amor por él. Se miraron tiernamente y lo único que atinaron a hacer, es darse tierno y apasionado beso en señal de amor propio.


End file.
